Forced Shutdown
by TitaniumSollux
Summary: Felix came to work at Freddy's for two reasons-money and he felt an attachment to the place from when he was a kid. Unfortunately, there are changes being made to the pizzeria that not even the owner is fully aware of, and might do more than just change Freddy's.
1. Chapter 1

**I want to say this is my first attempt at writing, and it may seem rushed or sloppy (probably because I had to rewrite this like three times)**

* * *

><p>Felix Duplex sat slumped in the seat of his truck in front of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He'd been there for the past half hour contemplating whether or not he should just go in and ask for the job or to simply leave. He was aware of the rumors surrounding the pizzeria; hell, he was friends with about three people who had worked there, all of whom came out alive. He always figured the rumors were just meant to scare little kids, but that changed when he met Mike. Felix hadn't believed any of the stories that were made about the animatrons up until that point, and even now, still thinks a few might be a bit exaggerated.<p>

Then again, there was that one incident. He remembered it clearly, even though he was still only five when he saw it happen, it was always burned into his memory. Felix shook his head. He didn't want to remember it. He didn't need to. The thought was bad enough.

He sighed, grabbing the keys that were still in the ignition. He almost started up the truck, only stopping when he actually thought about it. He had three friends that didn't have a problem working at this place over one seemingly crazy guy who was probably on drugs. Besides, it was just one incident with one animatron. It's not like the others would have went crazy and did the same.

He yanked the keys out and stepped out of his truck, locking the door behind him.

Felix was something a physically imposing person, if not easy to recognize. He was about 6'4" with a fairly muscular frame. He was probably the only person around with naturally white hair, which he always kept short, who wasn't and albino; though, it was probably countered by his unusually dark green eyes. His skin wasn't tan nor pale, but somewhere in between.

He stretched, feeling slightly stiff from sitting for a while before he walked towards the door and took a deep breath.

_Try to ignore the rumors, _he told himself mentally. _They're just rumors. Not like a bunch of animatrons would kill people. Especially when they entertain kids._

He pushed open the door and saw that the place was as busy as ever, which he found odd. _Maybe they forgot about it_, he thought, until he saw a few parents looking around, obviously looking out for Foxy. _Or maybe not._

He took his time walking in, looking for the closest employee, or the owner, Mr. Fazbear. While looking, he saw Bonnie and Chica wandering around and playing with the kids. He found it odd since he had always heard that they had been taken off of free roam since the incident. Maybe something changed.

"Excuse me, sir," said a female voice.

Felix blinked. He looked to his side and saw a woman standing next to him, giving him a look like he was a creep.

"Since when did you start calling people sir, Nikki," he was holding back a laugh. He hadn't seen her in uniform before. Felix knew Nikki pretty well, but not like this. Her long black hair was up in a ponytail and wasn't covering up her eyes, which were a dark shade of green. The uniform she wore covered up her lithe form very well, but it didn't help take away from her skin, which was almost as pale as his.

"Since people started coming in, acting like pedophiles," she retorted, her serious look dropping into a slight grin. "Mind if I ask why you're here? I thought you'd still be at the pawn shop."

Felix scratched the back of his head. "Richard said I could go home early," he replied. "It's been slow for the past couple of weeks. Not too many people coming in anymore, ya know."

"I'm not surprised, but you still didn't answer my question."

"Oh. I actually came here to see if the night guard position was still open."

Nikki froze almost immediately when he said that, now looking at him with a face a paranoia, her skin becoming almost white.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you believe in those rumors," Felix said.

"N-No, it's just that…" she trailed off. He knew she always was afraid of the animatrons, despite being employed at the same place they lived. "I really don't think you should. I mean why would you want to?"

"I need to make some more money," he looked over at the animatronic band. "And I figured I might as well come to one of the few places I got friends at. Besides, they aren't trying to hurt any of the kids. They actually look like they're having a good time."

"Yeah, well…" Nikki didn't know how to respond. "If you want to talk to Mr. Fazbear, he's probably backstage right now. He likes to talk to the band throughout the day now." She turned and went into the main room, probably trying to hide how annoyed she was with him.

Felix rolled his eyes. He looked around the room a bit more before making his way past the crowd of kids towards the stage. He noticed Bonnie hugging a few kids and Chica showing the cupcake to others. He didn't see Freddy, but could only guess he went backstage.

He found the door to the backstage and pushed it open slightly, peeking in first. He was right, Freddy was back here, and so was Mr. Fazbear. He came in slowly. It looked like they were having a conversation from where he was standing, so he chose to approach them slowly. He could hear what they were saying as he got closer.

"How does it feel to be able to move again?" asked the owner.

"It's fantastic, really, it is." replied Freddy, obviously cheerful. "I can only imagine how Bonnie and Chica feel. They really missed being able to talk and play with the children. I can only hope Foxy could enjoy this again someday."

"Well, actually, I don't think we ever took him off of free roam."

"Really? Then why has he never come out of Pirate's Cove."

"Everyone thinks he's monster now, Freddy, ever since the incident. Would you be willing to show your face again after something like that?"

"I guess you-"

The sound of something hitting the floor caused them to look in Felix's direction.

He was still, staring back at them as they stared at him. He waved at them.

"Uh… hi," he managed to say. They still stared at him, silent.

The silence was broken as Mr. Fazbear laughed, "Hello again, Felix. Why are creeping around here in the back? Not trying to run off with the band are you?"

"Uh, not at all, Mr. Fazbear," Felix smiled, remembering the one time his boss, Richard, offered to buy the band and Foxy. "Actually, I came here to see if the, uh, night job was still open."

Mr. Fazbear stared at him for a moment, his expression blank. It felt uncomfortable now, almost as if it were a bad time to ask. "Actually, it still is," he said suddenly. "And it's a good time to."

"Why might that be," Felix asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Because Mr. Fazbear made sure to get us properly fixed," Freddy stated, with what could be considered a smile on his face.

Felix was surprised to hear Freddy. He almost expected it to be a bad topic with one of the animatrons around, but it was obvious that things were fine. It was actually nice that he wasn't hearing anything about what happened during the night shift.

"Um, Freddy, if you don't mind, I'd like to speak with Felix alone," Mr. Fazbear said, looking at the animatron seriously.

Freddy only nodded and made his way back on stage. The sound of cheers could be heard from the children, who were happy to see the lead of the band again.

Mr. Fazbear looked back at Felix. "It's nice, isn't it? It took some time, but it's nice to have them back out."

"It must be. There are a lot of people out there," Felix noted, walking up to the owner.

"Anyways, about the job… I actually would like to advise against it, but, you seem to be determined. But why is it you want it exactly? Don't you have a job at the shop with Richard?"

"Yeah, well, money isn't exactly easy right now," Felix looked to the side a bit, somewhat nervous about the state of the store. "It's been slow for a while now, and I need to get some more money. Besides, it's not like I have many other options, and this place is the only one I really know anyone."

"I suppose that's true, but are you really sure," the owner was starting to lose his joyful expression. "I mean, we only just got them fixed, and I can't guarantee that you'll be watching the old band forever. We've got a few new ones coming probably next week."

"So, it that a no?"

"I never said that. I'm just saying that if you want the job, you can have it, but I'm not sure if we can keep the pay the same. The new ones cost a small fortune, really."

"It can't be that bad, Mr. Fazbear, and besides, I don't mind having to watch over a few more than just Freddy and his old gang."

Mr. Fazbear nodded, looking thoughtful. He turned away from him for a moment, then turned back around and said. "Alright then, Felix, if you're really serious about this job, just come back later tonight. Say fifteen minutes before midnight."

"No problem there," Felix shook hands with Mr. Fazbear before turning and leaving the backstage. As he got ready to leave the pizzeria, he noticed Nikki trying to avoid going near the animatrons, while they were busy entertaining the kids. He almost laughed as he saw her nearly trip to to get around Bonnie, who was playing his guitar in front of a birthday party.

She noticed him and glared, like she knew exactly what he was thinking. He wanted so badly to flip her off before he left, but there were kids around, so he held off. Instead, he chose to return to his truck and depart. He was going to do a few things before tonight**.**


	2. Chapter 2

After leaving the pizzeria, Felix had stopped by the pawn shop to see if they needed any help. Surprisingly, they actually did; someone bought an antique furniture set. Normally, people just stopped and examined it because it cost a lot. That didn't make up for the weight, though.

He chose to leave as soon as he could. He would've ran a few errands, but instead went home to try to get in a few hours of sleep. He only managed to get three hours. Nikki and two of his other friends, Marcus and Wulf, decided it was a good idea to 'break' into his apartment, which was common for them to do basically every day. He normally didn't mind it, but not tonight. They pressed on, trying to get him to change his mind for almost an hour until he finally told them about the night shift job.

Marcus almost instantly dropped dead. He had worked as the night guard for Freddy's for only three days before quitting to join the pawn shop, and he'd always been paranoid about the place, like most everyone else in town. Felix never understood it. Somewhere along the line, he and Marcus started arguing about it before getting into a full blown fight. It ended with him nearly breaking Marcus' arm only to be hit in the head with his own bat by Nikki.

It took another hour to get them to leave. Felix tried to get to his nap, but he was too pissed off by three of them. He still had another two hours before he had to get to the pizzeria, so he spent the better half of that time trying to fix the mess he caused from the the fight earlier.

Felix looked at his watch. He was early, but only by ten minutes. The parking lot around the pizzeria was mostly empty, except for a few cars. He entered the building and looked around. It was empty, not even the band was on stage. He ignored it; they were on free roam during the day, so they might have left them on it during the night.

"Mr. Fazbear," he called, walking into the middle of the dining area.

"Felix, I'm surprised your back," the call came form a hall connected to the dining area. "I suppose you were serious about this job." Mr. Fazbear walked in from the darkness of the hall. Like always, he wore the same joyous expression, and was holding a tablet in his left hand. "Please follow me. I'd like to show you the office." He turned and walked back down the hall. Felix followed.

"Mind if I ask why the place is so dark?"

"It mostly has to do with cost. It can be kept on during the day, but no at night," replied the owner. "Unfortunately power will be limited for you, but that's the way it's always been." He stopped in front of an open door at the end of the hall. "Though, I doubt you'll have any trouble. Might only need to keep an eye on Foxy."

Felix stopped in from of him and frowned; he knew what he meant. "So, where's the band, then?"

"They might be back stage," Mr. Fazbear answered, looking down at the tablet. "Yep. One of the new animatrons came early and now they won't stop staring at it."

"Then maybe I won't have to watch them, if they're so preoccupied."

"Maybe." He handed the tablet to Felix. "Just make sure they don't cause any trouble. I haven't had time the new one active yet, and I'd like him to be in one piece when I do."

Felix stared at the tablet and focused on the new animatron. It was small and almost perfectly round, wearing a read and blue striped design on it's body and a beanie of the same pattern. "Does it have a name like the others?"

"No, not yet," said the owner. "But I think most of my employees want to call it creepy."

_Pedophile toy is more like it._ Felix though lowering the tablet. He looked into the office, noticing the buttons that were next to the door frame on the other side. "What are those for?"

"Lighting and the doors. You know, a way to see in the dark and a way to keep someone out. Doubt you'll need them. Unless, like I said, Foxy becomes problematic."

"Why do you keep picking on Foxy like that?"

"You and I both know what Foxy did, no? I haven't had time to get him upgraded, not that he's been so cooperative with it. Not to mention, because of how long he's gone without repair, he might be malfunctioning. I can't guarantee he won't be a threat to you, but I believe he might stay in Pirate's Cove."

Felix nodded. He was a little unsure about half of what Mr. Fazbear said. He did have a point about the old pirate-themed attraction, but what could make him think it would happen a second, if at all.

"So, any questions?" asked the owner.

"What if I get bored sitting in the office here?"

Mr. Fazbear stared at him for a moment. He looked to be really deep in thought about it. In a minute, he said, "Then wander about if you want. But don't-"

"Go near Foxy, I know." Felix cut in, stepping into the security office. "You need to lay off of him, Mr. Fazbear. It was a one time thing. I doubt Foxy wants to hurt anyone. I mean, how would you feel if you were almost intentionally designed to scare the living shit out of kids, huh? Someone should've take some thought in how Foxy would look before they put him out to preform." He looked down at the tablet, switching the view to Pirate's Cove. "Besides, wouldn't it have been smarter to have someone watching the kids other than just the parents. I mean seriously, how would you feel if you had a bunch of kids tearing at you from day to day?"

"You're right about think, when you think about it," Mr. Fazbear sighed. "We should have been keeping a better eye on the kids, and maybe it wouldn't have happened. But it doesn't matter now. Foxy doesn't want to come out of hiding, and he won't accept the upgrade. And even if he did, half the parents who come here would probably drag there kids back out just at the mere sight of him."

Felix slumped down in the chair, staring at the tablet. He and the owner remained silent for the next five minutes. Mr. Fazbear broke the silence when he announced he would be leaving. All Felix did was nod. He was busy flipping through the different security feeds, really with no direction in what he was searching for. When he saw that Mr. Fazbear had left, he switched to the backstage camera. The band was gone and had left the new animatron sitting on the table, facing away from the camera. He looked up from the tablet and through both the doors. He hit the light for the right first. Nothing. He hit the light for the left-

"Holy sh-," He almost jumped out of the chair when he saw Bonnie.

"Who are you?" asked the large rabbit.

Felix stared at her with annoyance. He felt almost offended that she didn't recognize him, but couldn't blame her. He hadn't been here since he was seven.

"Did I say something wrong?"

He blinked, realizing Bonnie must have noticed his expression. "Uh, no," he felt somewhat bad now. "I'm Felix."

She was blankly staring at him, which made him feel more bad and a bit uneasy. He looked down at the tablet, briefly glancing back at her from time to time. At around the seventh minute of Bonnie's empty stare, she suddenly grabbed him and pulled him out of the his seat.

* * *

><p><strong>Does anyone else feel as if I'm trying to hard with the way I write?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Felix felt his whole body move suddenly. He shut his eyes for a moment, unable to breathe, unable to react. It felt like his body had become like a rag-doll for the brief moment he had been moved. When he opened his eyes, he was being carried like a suitcase, going down the hall. He glanced around his back and looked up. Bonnie had a tight grip on the back of his shirt. He couldn't speak. He tried opening his mouth, but nothing would come out. There wasn't a single word he could think of, no one, that could help him in this situation. All he could do was look ahead as he was carried into the dining room.

_Okay, I'm being carried like a bag by a giant robot rabbit,_ he thought, looking around the room. _Nothing wrong with that. No, I'm just going crazy._

Felix heard a door open. When he looked, he saw Freddy standing in the doorway to the backstage. He looked mad from where he was, and it didn't help that the room was dark, which actually made the band leader look scary.

He blinked when he felt himself be lifted higher, and suddenly, he was in the air. Then, he felt his back hit a hard floor and he looked up. Bonnie had brought him to the backstage. All he could see for a moment were the spare animatronic heads and the table the sat in the middle of the room. Suddenly he was being lifted in the air again, this time by Freddy. Felix looked the leader straight in the face. The same angry expression.

"Oi, why you guys so pissed off?" He finally managed to say something, though, that probably wasn't the best choice of words.

"We want to know what this is." Freddy said, turning him to face the new animatron standing on the table.

Felix glanced back at Freddy and Bonnie, who decided to join them in the room. When he looked ahead, he came to find Chica, who was almost directly in his face. "You could've just asked," he said, looking back down on the round animatron. "Put me down first, then I'll tell you." He felt Freddy's glare on the back of his head before being let down. He nearly hit his head on the table when he was back on his feet, briefly looking over his at Freddy and Bonnie, then up at Chica. He grabbed the new animatron and pulled it towards him. It felt weird, like it had been made of metal or plastic. Nothing like the others. He looked it over a few times.

"It's a new animatron," he told them. "It's kinda obvious."

"Why is it here?" It was Chica who asked.

"I dunno," he answered, pushing it back to the center of the table. "Maybe Mr. Fazbear is trying to find a new way to bring in customers. I mean, you guys are great and all, but half the people who come here still seem to be freaked out by the whole Foxy thing. Not to mention all the rumors." He turned and looked at the two behind him. In the instant he said that, they were holding their heads in shame, and when he checked Chica, the same. He wasn't sure if it was about Foxy, or if was about the rumors, but either way, they did a complete turn from mad to depressed.

"We're going to be replaced." Chica cried.

"That's not what I said," Felix stated. "I just said it's a new animatron. It's not a clone of any of you." He looked at it again. "Maybe a creepy pedophile attraction, but not a replacement."

"Why else would it be here?" Bonnie jumped in. "After what we've done, of course we would be replaced."

Felix gritted his teeth. "The hell is that suppose to mean?" He kept looking back and forth between the two, trying to convince them they weren't being replaced, only to constantly hear them saying they were. None of them even noticed that Freddy had completely disappeared.

* * *

><p>Freddy walked into the dining room and stood right in the center. He tried to tune out the noise coming from the backstage. He looked down and closed his eyes. If what the security guard said was true, then they weren't being replace; Mr. Fazbear was just trying to find another way to help keep the pizzeria alive, but didn't rule out the full possibility. The security guard didn't know much of anything about it, and it wasn't helping that Bonnie and Chica weren't listening to him stalk. Freddy tapped his chin, curious.<p>

"Hey Freddy, what's with all t' noise," a sudden rough call came. Freddy looked over to Pirate's Cove. Foxy was glaring out, obviously still in a bad mood after all these years.

"Are ye killin' someone or be I just hearin' thin's."

"Sorry Foxy, Bonnie and Chica are a little distraught right now is all," Freddy was trying to avoid eye contact at the moment.

"Well, can you tell them t' quiet down. I'd like t' enjoy t' little bit o' peace and quite I can get."

"I'm not sure that's an option right now. They think we're being replace, and they're not listening to the new security guard."

"A new guard, and you aren't tryin' t' kill him. Either I'm dreamin', or those upgrades were a miracle." Foxy decided to come out of his little hiding spot and stood face to face with Freddy. "Now what's this about replacements." Freddy looked around nervously for a bit before explaining to him the new animatron that was in the back stage, and how they may have overreacted towards the new guard about it.

"Oh, I see. T' new lad be tryin' t' calm them down, then?" Foxy asked, looking towards the backstage door.

"He was when I left, I'm not sure about now." Freddy looked back. It had suddenly become quiet, which was a good or bad sign.

**_Crash_**

In an instant, the guard rushed out of the backstage, carrying the new animatron with him. He rushed past Freddy and Foxy yelling, "You are not destroying this thing, I don't care how creepy it looks." Not too soon after, Chica and Bonnie came out after him in a seemingly demented rage.

"Uh... Should we try t' stop them before they kill t' lad."

Freddy simply nodded.

* * *

><p>Felix almost jumped back into the office and punched the door button. The metal door came down just short of Bonnie rushing in after him. He was busy trying to catch his breath and looked down at the animatron in his grip. "I don't know why I saved you, but I think it might have something to do with you being expensive," he grumbled, placing it on top of the desk. He leaned back and stared at the ceiling, listen to the inaudible yelling from the other side of the door. It was truly amazing how quickly Bonnie and Chica's moods changed. If Freddy joined in with them, he could only guess that his life would be cut short.<p>

He looked looked out the other door for a moment. The sound of footsteps became noticeable. He didn't hesitate to hit the door button before the sound got any closer. He let out a frustrated sigh and slumped down. _Why am I even bothering with this?_ Felix questioned, glaring at the creepy animatron on his desk. _Maybe I should toss this piece of scrap out to them. Let them rip it apart... Then I'd have to find a way to explain how or why it got destroyed. But I'd also have the possibility of them ripping me apart with it. _He kicked the animatron, not caring that it fell off the desk. _Why don't I think things through?_

A loud bang sounded from the door to his left. Felix gritted his teeth. He already knew the door wasn't gonna hold forever, and that in the event, there really wasn't room to try to escape. The banging continued, become near constant. The yelling had stopped, at least. All he could do was stand and wait. Just wait.

Felix kept watching the door, anticipating it to pop open and for Bonnie, or maybe one of the others, to jump right on in. Then, for some reason, the banging had completely stopped. There was nothing more than silence, which was probably the best thing for him right now. It didn't feel right, though. Why would it just stop? Unless someone had been dragged away, one of them was waiting on the other side of the door, waiting for him. Unfortunately, he was too tempted to check. He slowly reached out to hit the door button. Just before, the lights cut out, the door automatically slid open, accompanied by the sound of a dying generator. He froze in place, his hand half way to the button. He just waited for what he figured would come next.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie heard the sound of the generator dying. She was prepared to go in and completely destroy the new animatron. Something grabbed her, from out of nowhere, and before she could react, pulled her down the hall. She could only see the back of what grabbed her. It looked like Freddy, but something didn't seem right about it. The color was all wrong. Freddy was brown, not yellow. Then she noticed something else. They weren't in the hall anymore. They where on the stage. Had she not noticed them go through the dining area, or had something else happened.

She looked around. The figure was gone, nowhere to be seen. Even more, she wasn't angry anymore. She felt the most unusual sense of calm.

* * *

><p>Felix watched the opening to his left closely, half expecting to have Bonnie or Chica grab him like before, and half expecting to get smashed in their attempt to get the new animatron. It never came. From the door to his right, he heard footsteps moving away, but adversely heard more moving closer to his left. He wasn't even sure if it was Bonnie and Chica coming after him anymore.<p>

_Maybe they had another mood swing,_ he thought. _Or I maybe I'm going to have to deal with Freddy instead. That isn't very reassuring._

The footsteps stopped directly in front of the doorway. Felix braced himself for the worst.

Instead of something attacking him, he saw, only barely, Foxy.

"You alright, lad?" asked the pirate.

Felix stared at him for a moment. He didn't know if he should respond or try to run, but he wasn't being attacked. "Uh, yeah," he answered, still cautious of the animatron before him.

"Ah, good," Foxy slowly stepped into the office, getting a closer look of him. "I thought Bonnie might've gotten ya." He looked back into the hall. "Where be t' lass anyway?"

"I ain't so sure. One second, she was banging on the door, then, nothing." Felix stood from his seat. He tried to pick up the new animatron, only to find that it was gone. "The hell?! Where'd that bastard go?!"

"Somethin' wrong, lad?"

Felix looked around as best he could without light, then to where he thought Foxy was. "N-No... no," He walked out into the hall. "I just lost something is all. I can get it later, I guess."

"Well, come t' the dinin' area if ya feel like it. I mean, if ya want an apology for earlier." The fox pirate turned and left.

Felix let out a frustrated sigh and slumped against the wall. _This has been an eventful night. __First I get thrown around, then I get attacked, and now I've lost that creepy little doll. And maybe I'll get lucky and break my leg or something tripping over stuff. _He looked down the hall. _But maybe I can get Mr. Fazbear for being wrong about Foxy. I'd have to get that apology, if that's even a possibility with those two, but that means that there ain't nothing wrong with Foxy._ He smiled and thought it over in his mind for a bit. This night had certainly been more than he expected it to be, but it was actually fun compared to most of the other stuff he did.

_There ain't nothing wrong with Foxy,_ Felix stood up quickly at the realization. _He's a bit worn, but there ain't nothing wrong. Yet, the others seemed real twitchy when it came to their emotions. One second they're sad and crying, the next they go and try to murder me and that pedophile doll. Maybe I should ask Mr. Fazbear about the upgrades they got the next time I see him._

He rubbed the back of his neck. It hurt slightly from being thrown and pretty much dragged around. It could have easily been worse. He chose to ignore it for now, got up, and slowly walked down the hall.

* * *

><p>"I'm don't know what happened," Bonnie said, panicked. She had seen Freddy bring Chica back into the dining area and was quick to try to explain to them what had happened. "Something just grabbed me and I was on the stage all of a sudden."<p>

"Are you sure?" Chica questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure. And whatever it was, it looked a lot like Freddy."

"That's impossible." Freddy growled. "There is only one of me."

"Are you sure you weren't seeing things, Bonnie?" Chica questioned.

Bonnie looked down. It was possible that in her rage, that she might have just imagined something, but that didn't explain exactly how she got moved. She was going to say something, but got cut off.

"T' lad be alright," Foxy announced as he entered the room. "He don't even seem t' be shaken."

"That's good." Freddy said.

"Also, ya might want t' apologize for t' way ya acted. The lad might be fine, but that don't mean ya didn't scare him near t' death."

Chica looked up at Foxy and nodded. Bonnie didn't react the same way, however. She was still trying to figure out what happened earlier.

"Bonnie!"

She looked up at them. "What?"

Foxy shook his head. "I said, ya might want t' apologize to the lad."

"Oh, sorry." Bonnie looked at the other three. "Yeah, we did overreact earlier. But should we wait for him to come to us for it."

"Already told him t', lass. He'd be needin' some time t' get his head in line before he'd want t' speak with any o' us." Foxy prepared to return to his spot at Pirate's Cove, but remembered one important detail. He looked to Bonnie. "How'd ya get out here without me seein' ya?"

* * *

><p>Felix had searched every part of the security office he could see. The animatron was no where. He knew it was on the floor earlier, and that since neither Bonnie nor Chica came after him, it couldn't have left the room. <em>Maybe the damn thing turned itself on and ran away.<em> He thought, pushing the chair out of the office. _Or my kick did it._ He groaned. _I'm such a dumbass. _He walked out into the hall and hit his head on the closet wall. He wasn't going to be able to come up with a solution for it. Especially in the next... he didn't even know what time it was, and it's not like he could check his watch. He could barely see as is._  
><em>

_Maybe one of them has a built in flashlight,_ He thought, blindly make his way down the hall. _They, or at least Foxy, seemed to be able to see in the dark, so there's a chance. Not sure if it's the smartest or safest idea though._ He narrowly bumped into the wall a few times, stopping himself only because he had his arms out in front of him. It didn't take long to figure out where he was as he bumped into a table. And it was obvious that it was noticed.

"You alright over there?"

He chose to stay where he was, not wanting to risk bumping into anymore tables. "Yeah." He replied. "Just can't see in the dark real well is all."

"Don't worry 'bout that, lad, we can see ya just fine."

"That's not reassuring. At all." Felix placed his hands on the table he bumped into earlier and looked around. "One of you got something that can help me see you? And maybe help me see what time it is."

He saw a light appear out of nowhere. It clearly made out Freddy's face, even though it made him look rather creepy. Felix did his best to get over to them, running into practically every chair and table along the way. He wasn't even trying to be careful at this point. Eventually, after a somewhat painful walk, he stood in front of Freddy. He looked up at the bear. "Uh, you mind leaning over for a second." He held up the arm his watch was on. He saw Freddy's face come closer and held the watch in the light as best he could. It was... 5:30.

"That's real nice. Still a half hour and it's dark." He started reaching around for a chair, knowing he'd run into one eventually. "And I'm stuck in a room with you guys. And again, it's dark."

"You really shouldn't be acting so negatively." Freddy said. "You'll be fine. The power always comes back on around six."

"Well, as long as one of you don't get any closer to me," Felix finally managed to find a seat and sit in it. "Nothing personal, but I think after earlier, I'd like to keep a distance."

"Yeah, we're real sorry about that," He guessed it was Chica who said that.

"Just a it of an overreaction is all," Bonnie stated. "Not like we meant to hurt you or anything."

"That was some overreaction. I lost the new one cause of it," Felix leaned back in the chair. "Ya'll wouldn't have happened to see it, by the way?" He heard no response from any of them. Then again, how would they have seen it. The thing was a lot shorter than any of them. "Well, how 'bout explaining something to me. I wanna know what the hell is with all the rumors that come out of this place."

"That's a bit of a touchy subject," Freddy sounded a bit nervous, if not outright afraid.

"I just want to know if they're true."

There was a long silence then. It's like someone had died almost... someone probably had, though. Felix could only figure that he might have opened up a Pandora's box of some kind by asking. He could figure out he hadn't by the way Freddy's face moved. It was obvious worry, seemingly nervous. He knew that must have brought back a lot of bad memories.

Foxy broke the silence. "Unfortunately, lad, it all be true. T' rumors be more like horror stories when ya actually think 'bout it. At least they ain't no more."

"And what about you, Foxy?" Felix thought about what his friend Marcus said. "A friend of mine who worked here said you came running for the office. Why?"

"I was tryin' t' tell the lad t' stop comin' here. I always try wit' every guard whose every worked here before."

"But they shut the door or you before you can?"

"Yep. T' be honest, I thinks me plan was probably the worst, but it was either rush or 'ave one o' them kill me. They had a serious glitch or something goin' on, worse than t' one I was havin'."

"I see." Felix sunk further into his seat. He was sitting in a room with killers, but they weren't trying to kill him. It was obvious that whatever Mr. Fazbear had done to the band was to stop them from killing, but some kind of glitch. "Well, Foxy, I think you might not want to get that upgrade those three got."

"And why would ya say that, lad?"

"Just a guess, but I think it might have something to do with the band's little... episode earlier."


	5. Chapter 5

Felix pushed open his apartment door. He'd immediately left the pizzeria the moment the power came back on. He basically fell, face first, on the couch. There was still almost three hours before he had to be at the pawn shop and he wanted to use the time to rest. That was at least until he heard some kind of noise. He looked up and saw someone, half dressed, using his coffee maker. _  
><em>

"Nikki, what the hell are you doing in my apartment?!"

Nikki jumped, almost dropping the mug in her hand. She turned, glaring at him for a second before realizing who it was. "Oh, sorry, Felix." She turned back to the coffee maker. "You want a cup?"

"No, I want your skinny ass out of here right now." He sat up. It took him a moment to realize exactly where he was looking before continuing. "Besides, don't you share a place with Marcus?"

"Yeah, but the stupid Brit brought his girlfriend over and I wasn't about to listen to that."

Felix rolled his eyes and laid back down, this time on his back. "Couldn't you have gone to Wulf's?"

Nikki turned again, this time with a full cup of coffee. "You know he's a drugger," she took a sip. "Why would any of us want to go to his place?"

He knew what she meant. None of them had every actually gone to Wulf's home before, mostly due to him being and addict. Marcus didn't like drugs, Nikki didn't want to take a chance on getting high on second hand smoke, and he really didn't care visit other people's homes. That actually put into question why they were friends with Wulf to begin with, but why were any of them friends other than circumstance.

"Can you move over."

"No." Felix closed his eyes, wanting to get some rest. That was until he felt something come down on his stomach. He opened his eyes and saw Nikki sitting right on top of him. "Bitch get off of me."

Nikki stuck her tongue out at him. "Make me ya big baby."

He grumbled and pushed her off. She hit the floor with a barely audible thud, managing to keep the cup of coffee form spilling. She got up, put the cup on a nearby stand, and jumped at him. He blinked, not realizing what was happening before she was on him. When she was, he responded by rolling of the couch to pin her on the ground.

"You've got a real short temper, Nikki," He held her arms at her sides.

"Yeah, and you should buy be dinner before getting on me."

"Then don't break into my apartment and I won't go doing this." Felix got up off of her, watching her in case she tried again. Then he realized something. "Is that one of my shirts?"

Nikki looked down at what she was wearing. "Uh, yeah. I mean, I forgot to bring something from home, so I borrowed your clothes. Why?"

He shifted his jaw, glaring at her. He contemplated exactly what he was going to do first, while she slowly rose to her feet, watching him cautiously. He cracked his knuckles.

"Bitch, take off my shirt now!"

* * *

><p>Nikki rubbed the back of her head in annoyance. It still hurt form when Felix ran her head into a wall. She did manage to get away from him at least, but not exactly in the way she had hoped. She still had his shirt, which was some old Marine t-shirt, and barely managed to get her own. She was stuck wearing the same clothes from yesterday, unwilling to go back to her place in fear of what she might encounter. Even more, she didn't have her uniform and she was going to the pizzeria. She was hoping to get the day off.<p>

She walked up to the pizzeria. Except for one large truck off to the side of the building, the parking lot was most empty. She knew Mr. Fazbear was here though, since he was always the first one to arrive, though it was probably more to make sure the band hadn't gone and killed someone than to just arrive early. She entered the building, somewhat thrown off by half the building being dark. What she did notice is that Mr. Fazbear was leading a few men who were moving a set of containers to the backstage. She could only guess that those were the new animatrons that Mr. Fazbear had been going on about for the past few days. It was strange given that he also said that they were suppose to arrive until next week.

"Nikki, you're rather early," Mr. Fazbear called. "That's probably a first for you."

"Yeah, I know." Nikki always was late, which was mostly attributed to her lack of sleep caused by Marcus... and she had to walk there. "I actually wanted to ask if I could take the day off."

Mr. Fazbear looked off to the side for a brief moment, then back at her. "Of course, but I'm going to have to ask you to help me first."

"With what?"

"The new animatron that came in yesterday seems to be missing," He stated walking across the dining area. "I'm not sure if Felix knows what happened to it, but I doubt that it left the building."

"Uh, sure." She knew Felix didn't have it. She also knew that if it was missing, there was a chance that it was turned on.

"Thank you," Mr. Fazbear turned towards the backstage. "If you need me, I'll be back here. Got to make sure these two work."

Nikki watched him enter the room before she turned to face the dining area. She didn't like the idea of going after an animatron, but she really didn't want to work today. It was probably a bad trade off, though.

She started looking under each of the tables, cautiously shifting the chairs around as she did. After looking around the room, she went down the west hall, checking the supply closet along the way, to the security office. There was still nothing. She crossed over to the east hall through the office and went back. She then went to the kitchen, looking wherever she could. She hadn't even searched the whole room before deciding to look elsewhere, until some kind of rustling came from a corner of the room.

She looked around, waiting for another sound. It came again. She found the source quick enough in the back right corner of the room. There was a collection of pots sitting there, that had obviously been knocked clear off the counter and pretty much moved around. Something was moving underneath the pile from what she guessed, but she couldn't guess where. She reached into the pile and began sifting around, feeling for anything that probably shouldn't have been there.

While she was searching, the new animatron's head poked out of the back of the pile. Nikki glanced up to see what was moving around, then shifted focus when she realized what it was. It just stared at her. She reacted quickly and pulled it out. She got up, making sure to hold it away from her. It was obvious that regardless of distance, the thing was almost unnerving. She carried it out into the dining area, watching it for any specific movement. Again, it did nothing but stare. Then, it was pulled out of her grasp.

She growled, glaring at whatever had taken the animatron. In a second, her whole expression flipped completely to one of fear. Standing in front of her, holding the new animatron by an arm, was Foxy.

"So 'tis be what made them two so mad earlier," Foxy was staring at the thing. "Why would any 'o them be gettin' so mad over a shortstop like ye?" He held it upside down, swinging it from side to side. "'n what's wit' 'tis gaze 'o yours. Do ye just stare at people like an idiot?" It continued to just stare at him, unresponsive, just like a statue. He glanced over at Nikki.

She was still staring at him, the fear on her face very visible. She hadn't even paid attention to a single word the pirate had said.

"Lass, don't start actin like 'tis thin'. So stop starin' 'n say somethin'."

She was about to turn and run. Of all of them, Foxy was the one she feared the most, and with good reason. She remembered the incident better than most anyone else who witnessed it, but only because she was standing right next to the victim of the bite.

"Wake up!" Foxy yelled.

She shook her head, actually hearing something he had said. He was staring down at her with a grimace.

"You mind giving that back?" She asked, trying to hide her hate for him.

"I don't be knowin' if I should, lass," he tapped on the animatrons face with his hook. "Ye just want 'tis thin' so ye don't have to be here. i reckon I should give 'tis to Mr. Fazbear myself so ye can't be lazy."

"W-what? Were you eavesdropping on our conversation?!"

"'o course I was. I have nothin' better to do than sit around 'n be useless. What else would I do?"

"Uh, not be creepy and listen to other peoples conversations." Nikki tried to steal the animatron away from him, but he held it higher than she could reach. "And give that thing back."

Foxy got right in her face, looking her straight in the eyes. "I see fear 'n hate in ye, lass. Mind explainin' why?"

She blinked. She had not realized how terribly she was hiding her emotions, or it was just the pirate was really perceptive. She tried to lean away from him, only to feel his hook under her chin, lifting her head slightly.

"Well?"

"You're a killer. What other reason do I need?"

Foxy pulled back, loosely swinging the animatron around. He suddenly burst out laughing, almost in a traditional pirate manner. "Right, lass, I be a killer, 'n so be th' band. All four 'o us be murderers." He got back in her face. "But, unlike me, they've killed many people. I only killed one, and that was a due to a malfunction."

Nikki glared at him coldly. "A malfunction? You really expect me to believe that? You're saying my brother died because of a malfunction?"

Foxy looked her up and down, something clicking in his mind. "Ye bother... oh, now I remember ye. That wee lass that gave me such a hateful look all them years ago was ye, even before then." He tilted his head slightly. "I bet ye still have that scar on ye from then, too."

She nodded, her glare become colder.

"Well, believe what ye want, because I find it rather hard to believe that I would choose to bite th' face off 'o ye brother out 'o all th' lads that came through to see me that day, 'n I remember it clearly too. It didn't help him all that much that he went 'n spilled that drink 'o his one me either."

"You're still a killer, no matter how you look at it."

"That might be whar ye be right, but how can ye call a machine a killer when it can't completely control itself." He tossed the animatron at her and returned to Pirate's Cove.

She almost freaked, just barely catching the thing. She didn't know why the pirate had just appeared out of nowhere all of a sudden, not that it was really worth know. Choosing to ignore that for now, she brought the animatron to the backstage.

* * *

><p><strong>It always feels like I'm forcing it, but it might be that I'm not use to writing.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Felix was half-asleep in the corner behind the pawn shop counter. After his encounter with Nikki, he couldn't sleep at all. He didn't even want to be here, but who would stop Wulf and Marcus from killing each other or breaking half of the shop's inventory. It was almost stupid how those two go into fights, which usually branched from Marcus' love for Britain and Wulf getting mad for begin called a Mexican when he was a Spaniard. It was even worse because he and those two were suppose to do a lot of heavy lift and, if necessary, throw people out.

He shook his head and looked up from his dark corner and the first thing he saw was the brown-haired Brit and the black-haired Spaniard glaring at each other right in the middle of the shop. Luckily, there wasn't anyone else in the shop but their boss Richard, who was busy reading some old book behind the register and Mira, who was the only one in here who knew anything about jewelry. Neither one was paying any attention to the two in the middle, but they never did to begin with.

Felix sighed and stood up. He slowly made his way around to the other side of the counter to lean against it, waiting for Marcus or Wulf to do something. Thankfully, the two seemed to noticed his movement and quickly separated, with obviously fake smiles. He looked over at Richard, who nodded at him for getting them to stop.

_Why the hell are any of us friends at all if all we do is fight?_ he wondered, crossing his arms. _Those two are always at each others throats, Nikki acts really childish, and I try to get as far away as I can from them a lot._ He glanced around to make sure those two weren't at it again. _Then again, we all do act rather childish. _

He shoved the thoughts to the back of his head for now. There was something else he had to figure out. "Marcus, come here," he said aloud, managing to fight back a yawn for a brief moment. Marcus looked over at him, then back at Wulf, giving him the evil eye before walking over.

"Aye, what is it?" He asked in the iconic British accent.

"Can you tell me what happened when you worked at the pizzeria?"

Marcus stared at him for a moment, anxiously shifting his hands over on another. The subject was always very touchy with him, since he always seemed to become more and more paranoid after a shift at the place.

"Eh, why are you asking?" he asked.

"Cause I had the most unusual encounter with the band last night."

"Oh, no, them trying to get in the room ain't an unusual encounter."

"No, it's more like Bonnie went and dragged me to the backstage."

"What?!" Marcus appeared to have almost jumped out of his skin, the color almost completely draining from him.

"Well, more like carried me like some kind of damn suitcase, but still."

"Again, what?! You should be dead if they did that."

"Mr. Fazbear got them upgraded. Though, I think they're a little moody, if that's the best word for it." Felix then remembered he was going to have to ask Mr. Fazbear to look into those upgrades. "Really, they're fine as they are. Not murderous, but they admitted guilt, or at least as best as I could understand from their whining. Then they tried to kill me."

"Again, you should be dead."

"I'm kidding dumbass. They were going after this new animatron Mr. Fazbear got. Some little round ball shaped thing, looks as creepy as hell. Might attract pedophiles or something with the way it looks though."

"Wait, he's getting more of them? Why?"

"Probably to bring in more business, or at least that's what he said, I think. I mean, the place seemed fine yesterday, but people still fear Foxy from what I can tell."

"Do you blame them? The bloody robot bit the head off of Justin, and it nearly killed Nikki while it was at it."

"Damn thing nearly kills her and she chooses to work there."

"Not like they're many jobs 'round here anyways. It's always something or nothing."

"Yeah, I guess." Felix went back around the counter. "At least the town ain't dead. It's slow, but not dead."

"Not yet, it ain't. Not until those animatrons escape and bite all our faces off." Marcus grinned and went back across the shop.

Felix rolled his eyes, returning to the corner he was in before. He didn't want to deal with Marcus' paranoia anymore than he had to. He already knew the animatrons weren't at all, or at least anymore, killers. That didn't excuse the unusual mood swings they went through that turned them back into killers.

* * *

><p>BB stood on the table patiently wait for the two humans to leave the room. They had been in the room for who knows how long working on the animatron that looked strangely like the one the one that took him from the human that found him in the kitchen. The one they worked on seemed newer, though. He wanted to see if he could make it come to life, and he knew how after watching the humans do it so many times. It would be nice to have someone to play with.<p>

He looked to the other side of the room, seeing the strange black puppet that the humans worked on earlier. Already BB was afraid of it, after watching how erratic and wild it became after every attempt to turn it on. Every time, it would try to attack the humans. When there was a third human in the room, the puppet had almost taken out his eye. Maybe it just didn't like the humans. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he turned it on after the humans left.

On the other hand, he could leave it alone and try to turn on the other. It seemed a lot nicer than the puppet. At least it didn't try to hurt the humans. It actually tried to converse with them. Maybe it would be friendly with him too.

In a matter of time, the humans left, forgetting to turn out the light as they walked out. BB approached the puppet, curious to how the humans got it too work so easily. He wanted a friend to play with, and this one seemed to have more in common with him than the other did. No if he could only just remember how to turn it on.


End file.
